Eres tù
by Nagato-san556
Summary: Aveces te enamoras de la persona equivocada o de la persona correcta ¿como lo sabes? no puedes, si solo uno fuera capaz de elegir de quien enamorarse seguramente todo seria mas fàcil pero no es asì, solo nos toca aprender de cada experiencia que vivimos.


**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen.**

_Hola, me llamo Fate Testarrosa tengo 17 años soy hermafrodita, se tengo pene al igual que mi padre lindy harlaown, y estoy en 3ro de secundaria. Tengo una familia hermosa, de echo soy hija ùnica y mis padres estàn econòmicamente bien, no me quejo, mis amigos son grandiosos no pueden existir unos mejores que ellos. Practico fùtbol en mi colegio, es mi pasiòn, de echo se puede considerar que soy un poquito popular por eso jejej .. diràn que mi vida es perfecta o esta cerca de serlo pero no es asì, estoy completamente enamorada de la mejor amiga de mi novia .. si, es una locura._

**_BIT BIT BIT_**.. - Mmm- estire mi mano para apagar la cosa ruidosa que estaba en mi mesa de noche.- Rayos.. no debi acostarme tan tarde ayer.

Me levante, me di una ducha, me aliste, yyy lista para comenzar las clases wuuju (Que se note el entusiasmo). Otro año mas, que bien. Baje hacia el comedor y mi bella y hermosa madre estaba poniendo el desayuno en la mesa, mientras que mi bello y hermoso padre estaba leyendo el periodico con una taza de cafe, see, la tìpica escena de un desayuno familiar. Vamos bien.

-Buenos dias cariño.- _Saludo precia._ \- Estas lista para este nuevo año escolar?.-

Mmm no definitivamente no.- Jejej claro ma, me encuentro bastante entusiasmada.- see claro..

-Entusiasmada? Desde cuando uno esta entusiasmada por comenzar las clases.- _Dijo lindy tomando un poco de su taza de cafe_

_-_Cariño, se nota que fate salio mucho mas a mi que a ti.- Nop, de echo salì igual a papà jsjs.- Ademas, eso significa que comenzara otra temporada en el equipo de fùtbol.- Me emocione, es verdad iba a comenzar otra nueva temporada, los años anteriores hemos quedado campeonas en todos los torneos que tenemos con otras escuelas, espero que este año sigamos con ese invicto.

-Bueno, pensàndolo bien si deberìas de estar emocionada fate, de resto no jajaj.- Mi madre le echo una mirada no muy agradable

-Jajaj.. se se bueno ¡Gracias por el desayuno! me irè antes de llegar tarde los quiero.- Me levante de la mesa y tome mi bolso

-Espera un momento señorita, tu padre y yo tenemos una pequeña sorpresa para ti.- _Fate se detuvo con una ceja alzada _

-Sorpresa?- No sabia que hoy era mi cumpleaños jajaj, okno

-Si, e considerado mucho esto pero tu madre me a convencido, asi que dale los creditos a ella.- Se metiò las manos en el bolsillo y saco unas llaves y me las lanzo.- Disfrùtalo.-

Oh por dios, los mire con estrellas en los ojos y fui corriendo abrazarlos y darle muchos besos.., despuès de terminar de saltar encima de ellos y casi tumbar la mesa fui corriendo al garaje de la casa para ver que me estaba esperando un Ford Mustang GT, OMG, No se puede tener mejores padres que los mios. Subì y arranque, ya iba un poco tarde.

Llegue al colegio todo el mundo se quedaba mirando mi coche, buscando quien era el conductor. Vi a lo lejos a mis queridas y bellas mejores amigas, son como mis hermanas, Hayate y Signum que harìa sin ellas.. estacione y baje de mi nuevo coche

-Espera espera .. QUE!? Ahora tienes un coche, que hiciste estas vacaciones? prostituirte.- _Decia hayate mientras se acercaba a fate con signum _

_-_Que? no claro que no, fue un regalo de mis padres deja la envidia.- Dije riendo mientras las abrazaba .- Sabes yo no tengo la culpa de que te portes tan mal para que tus padres no consideren regalarte uno jajaj.-

-Uuuh, eso es muy cierto, hasta yo tengo uno.- Dijo signum mientras le daba en la cabeza a hayate

-Auch! .. No me pegues, yo no tengo la culpa que ustedes no sepan divertirse, Jum!.- Que agradable estar con ellas otra vez

Entramos, saludamos a unos amigos, vi que estaban las de nuevo ingreso me imagino que ya han escuchado de mi por la mirada que me echaron hhm parece que a la hora del almuerzo voy a estar un poco ocupada jajaj 7u7 okno.. entramos al salòn y ahì estaba .. Mi novia Suzuka Tsukimura y su mejor amiga y actualmente el amor de mi vida Nanoha Takamachi. Se preguntaran porque ando con suzuka si me gusta nanoha, bueno, desde que estamos en primaria siempre me a gustado, cuando entramos a 1ro de secundaria sabia que no tendrìa chance con ella, en cambio suzuka se me declaro y no le dije que si por lastima ella es una excelente chica, es hermosa, inteligente, sexy y con un buen formado cuerpo, muchos quisieran estar con ella, y a mi me gusta no se los voy a negar me la paso bien con ella, peero, la que siempre me va a encantar es nanoha ella es.. es maravillosa, aunque ahorita controlo mis sentimientos hacia ella es inevitable no sentir nada cuando simplemente me habla, lo sè soy todo un desastre.

Me acerque a suzuka por detràs y la agarre de la cintura abrazàndola.-Hola mi amor.- le dije al oìdo, ella se volteo sonriendo y me dio un beso en los labios

-Hola amor.- Me dijo con una bella sonrisa.- Te extrañe mucho, no sabes lo aburrido que fue irme de viaje sin ti.- me puso uno de sus hermosos pucheros.

-Jajaj si, yo tambièn te extrañe mucho.- le dije mientras la abrazaba, mire a nanoha que me miraba de una forma diferente jmm, solte a suzuka para saludar a los demàs

-La pasaste genial?- _Pregunto nanoha_

_-_Emm si, fui a la playa, visite a mis primos salì con mis hermanas, fueron unas buenas vacaciones sin duda.- Le dije con una sonrisa.- Y tù?- pregunte mirandola fijamente

-Pues viaje familiar, supongo que lo mas habitual nyhaha.- Me dijo esquivando mi mirada, es raro

En eso entra el profesor y todos toman asiento, yo estaba al lado de la ventana nanoha en la fila de mi derecha y en la misma un puesto mas arriba suzuka. Mire un rato a nanoha y luego a suzuka sin duda era una locura que alguien mas aparte de hayate y signum se enterara de que me gusta nanoha, son mejores amigas seria un escàndalo pero como hago para dejar de sentir esto.

**HELLO!, ME ANIME A ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA INSPIRADA EN LO QUE PASA EN MI VIDA JAJAJAJ ALGO LOCO PERO PIENSO QUE PUEDO SACARLE PROVECHO A ESTO, SORRY SI ESTA MUY CORTA, SOLO ES EL PRIMER CAP EL SEGUNDO SERA MUCHO MAS LARGO, ESPERO QUE ME APOYEN EN ESTO, NO ME GUSTA ESCRIBIR COMO TAL PERO DE VERDAD ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO 3**


End file.
